


No Guidance.

by inkcavity



Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Any farther inside you, and he might rip you.Kinktober 2020, Day 15: Size Difference.
Relationships: Nemesis (Resident Evil)/Reader
Series: Dante's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947937
Kudos: 57





	No Guidance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, I hope you enjoy my series so far! More will be coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

How this happened, you didn't know, but here you were. Your back aches, your legs tremble, your stomach quivers with effort as you lay there on your side on the hospital bed, begging to a monster to let you  **cum,** to please let you finally hit your climax. 

He doesn't fit–rather, it doesn't fit, and you know it'll hurt the more it presses inside you, but you can't help the nagging need to fit it all inside you. He's bigger than any ordinary human man, much girthier and far less human than anything you've ever had. Any farther inside you, and he might rip you.

A trill of pleasure escapes you as you cry, nails digging into the sheets beneath you. Something could hear you, anyone, anything. At any moment, you could be ambushed by the undead or caught by Jill or Carlos, but you don't find it in you to care. You're far too gone on Nemesis's dick to give a shit about being found.

The monster let's out a grunt, as if seeking something from inside you so viscerally close but so far; his hands wrap around you hips, lifting you up and impaling you just a little farther on his member. You screech in pleasure and pain, feeling light headed.

Inhaling, you look down to see the bulge in your stomach where Memesis pistons in and out, and you moan.

If this is how you die, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! Scream at me on Twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
